


Who Am I?

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang are invited to a New Years Eve party and Jack chooses their costumes, will they like them or will they complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge set by zazajb (thanks for being a friend). Her theme for me was Who Dares, her words for me were Stable, Heating and Shiny/Shiniest and her phrase for me was "If he thinks I'm wearing that....he's very much mistaken."

 

Jack had a wicked grin on his face when the others came back from catching the latest weevils that had appeared on the streets of Cardiff. They knew he was up to something as he had been very secretive all week. Even Ianto couldn’t get anything out of him, even when they’d just taken each other to heaven and back. Ianto had been bombarded with questions from the others, but he was as in the dark as they were.

“Go on Ianto, you ask him.”

“Er, no Gwen, I’ve tried that and he won’t tell me.”

“I know, let’s send Owen, he usually gets information from him even when he’s had something up his sleeve.”

“Thanks for your vote of confidence Tosh, but I really don’t want him shouting at me anymore this week.”

“When has he shouted at you?” queried Tosh.

“I was supposed to do that autopsy on that dead weevil we found but I had other things on my mind, what with it being Christmas and all.”

“Oh would that other thing have been Christine?”

“Oi, tea boy, let’s leave people’s love lives out of things, ok?”

Tosh, Gwen and Ianto looked at each other and grinned.

Before they could argue any further, Jack came out of his office grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi kids, have I got a surprise for you!”

All four of them looked at him and it was Gwen who plucked up courage to ask “Great, I don’t know about the others but I love surprises.”

“Fantastic, here you go” as Jack handed them each an envelope.

They looked at him, then each other and then at their envelopes.

“Go on then, open them.”

Not really knowing what to expect they slowly turned the envelopes over and saw that they were sealed, not in the usual way but with a gold wax seal with a crest on it that none of them recognised.

Ianto was the first to open his. Carefully, so as not to damage the seal, he removed a single gilt edged card. Seeing that it was not their P45’s or anything like, the others opened theirs.

Jack watched them with a glint in his eye. Knowing that they would be surprised at first he hoped they would then be pleased. Gwen was the first to squeal, they were invitations to a New Year’s Eve Fancy Dress party.

The invitation read:-

**You are cordially invited to**

**A NEW YEAR’S EVE FANCY DRESS BALL**

**At**

**7.30pm**

**At**

**No.10 Downing Street**

**R.S.V.P.**

They all read them again and looked at Jack who was still grinning.

“How? Who? When?” asked Tosh.

“Listen kids, I was talking to the PM over Christmas, wishing him and his family a Happy Christmas, when he asked me whether we would all like to go to the Ball. I accepted on all your behalf’s and these arrived two days ago in the post.”

“But Jack, it’s tomorrow, how are we going to get our costumes and get down to London in time?”

“Owen, don’t be so negative, I’ve already got your costumes. They’re down in the cells, and before you ask, they are all in bags so they won’t be damp or smell of any of our visitors.”

“Thanks Jack” squealed Gwen as she went up and kissed him.

“Yeah thanks, I love a good fancy dress party” said Tosh excitedly as she too kissed Jack.

“That goes for me too” said Ianto as he planted a lingering kiss on his Captain’s lips.

“Hey, if you’re expecting me to kiss you too, then think again, but yeah, thanks Jack.”

“Hey Owen, it was you that I most wanted the kiss from!” laughed Jack as he winked at the others.

Owen grunted a remark and went off down to autopsy.

“Hey before you go, don’t you want to know what each of us will be going as?”

“Let’s keep it as a surprise ay Jack. It’ll add to the excitement of it all.” Exclaimed Gwen.

“I’m up for it” said Tosh.

“Yeah, me too cariad”

“Oh please, we know what you’re up for tea boy. But yeah, I’ll go along with it.”

Jack’s grin grew even wider, if that was at all possible.

“Ok gang, you have thirty minutes to get home, get a few overnight things together and get back here. We’re leaving in an hour.”

Tosh, Gwen and Owen left the Hub giggling and trying to guess what their costumes would be.

“Er Jack, aren’t you going to give us a clue as to what things you’ve got for us?”

“No my love, you all said you wanted it to be a surprise, well that’s what it’s going to be.”

Ianto slid his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Slowly at first then easing his tongue in, Ianto found its partner and danced. 

Pulling apart Jack whispered “if you want to know, you’ve just convinced me to tell you what your costume is.”

“No, I’ll wait like the rest, but if you want more of that I’d be happy to oblige.”

“The others will be back soon, let’s wait till we get to our hotel in London.”

Kissing his young lover on his nose, Jack smiled and went to retrieve the costumes from the cells. Ianto knew that Jack would have thought very hard about what each of them would wear. Although they had only been lovers for a short time, Ianto learnt very quickly how Jack’s sense of humour worked. He went down into what was now _their_ room.  _When it had become theirs he didn’t really remember._  But, he put some overnight things together and was just reaching the top of the ladder when Jack came back from the vaults carrying four suit bags.

“Erm, Jack, there’s only four bags there and at the last count there were five of us!”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I’m going in my uniform. No one other than ourselves and the PM know who we are and I couldn’t decide who else I should go as. Anyway, you love me in this coat, don’t you Yan?”

Ianto blushed. Jack knew him so well. He always took great care with his coat and personally saw to its cleaning when it was needed.

“I love you when you blush Yan, I wish we had more time and I’d show you how much.” He was kissing Ianto just as the others came in through the roller door.

“Oh please, we leave you two alone for half an hour and you can’t keep your hands, or anything else off one another can you?”

“Look Owen, when you finally get yourself into a stable relationship you will know how we feel.”

Owen shut up, he knew he couldn’t win when Jack was in this mood.

“Ok are we all ready then? I’ve collected the costumes and Ianto has got our case So let’s go. I’m sure we’re all gonna have a great time.”

They made their way to the SUV, not noticing that there were only four suit bags.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Arriving in London, Jack drove straight to the Grosvenor Hotel near Victoria Station.

“Ok Yan, you get the costumes from the back, Owen can you get our case and I’ll see you all inside, I’m just going to register us.”

Ianto knew why he’d been asked to get the costumes. Jack didn’t want any of them sneaking a look and realising there were only four bags. 

Once inside the hotel Jack met them at the bottom of the huge central staircase.

“Wow, this is like something you see in the movies.” Exclaimed Gwen.

Tosh looked around her, taking in the wide staircase that split at the top, half going to the right up more stairs and half to the left again up more stairs. The chandeliers above her head shone like diamonds, and the plush red carpet underneath her feet made her feel like she was walking on cotton wool. She just stood there with her mouth open, she had never seen anything so grand in all her life.

“Tosh…….hey Tosh!”

“Wh….what….oh sorry Jack. I’m just amazed at this beautiful place.”

“Oh, I was a bit disappointed as I wanted to get rooms at the Savoy, but they were fully booked. This was the only hotel that had any vacancies. Speaking of which, I could only get one single room, so I’ve given that to Owen, you and Gwen are in a twin room and Ianto and I have the double. Are there any objections?”

They all looked at one another, smiled and said they had no objections.

“Right gang, here’s your keys, Yan and I will look after the costumes until tomorrow evening, then you can come and collect them, Ok?”

They nodded in agreement and went off to find their rooms. Jack took their overnight bag from Owen and followed his lover up the grand staircase.

Reaching their room, Jack opened the door, took Ianto’s hand and led him into the room. Ianto’s eyes opened wide.

The room was cream and burgundy. In the centre was a four poster bed with gold, cream and burgundy covers. The seating was in the same rich burgundy colour and the carpet was so soft your feet sank into it. Although it was a cream colour, it looked as though no one had walked on it.

Ianto could feel himself blushing again, he had never seen anything so luxurious in all his life. He could feel his face heating up by the second and it wasn’t until Jack approached him to take the suit covers from him, that he realised he was stood with his mouth open.

“Yan…..hey Ianto!”

“What……sorry Jack, but this is beautiful.”

“I hoped you’d like it. I asked if they had the honeymoon suite but unfortunately it wasn’t available. They assured me that this was the next best one. I wanted this break to be special for you. I love you so much Ianto Jones.”

Ianto went up to Jack, put one arm around his waist, the other at the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Jack responded by balling his fist into Ianto’s hair and for the next few minutes their tongues danced again.

Pulling apart Jack whispered “I have another surprise for you my love.”

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Jack went to see who it was, Ianto could hear talking but couldn’t see who was there. Then to his surprise Jack wheeled in a trolley with a fondue of melted chocolate, and a bowl of strawberries on the top.

They both grinned, remembering their last encounter with melted chocolate.

Jack put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on their door and went to slowly undress his gorgeous Welshman.

“You’re wearing too many clothes Captain Harkness, I do believe I’ll have to rid you of them.”

“Mmmmm yes please.”

Ianto slowly, seductively undressed his lover and when they were both naked they made their way over to the four poster bed, Jack pulling the trolley behind him. For the next few hours they lost themselves in one another and their chocolate heaven. Needless to say not many strawberries were consumed. 

They finally fell asleep with their limbs entwined around each other.

The following morning Ianto was the first to wake. He kissed Jack on the forehead and went to get a shower. He was stood under the warm spray when he heard the door open.

“Hey, you started without me!” said Jack as he joined him.

Their lovemaking was as sensual and mind blowing as ever and they only stopped when all the shower gel had been used up.

As they were dressing there was a gentle knock on the door. Ianto went to look through the peephole and saw Tosh, Gwen and Owen stood in the corridor grinning.

He opened the door and Owen being his usual sarcastic self, commented “What’s with the do not disturb sign?”

“Owen, if you don’t know by now, well I’m not going to explain” said Gwen grinning and winking at Jack and Ianto.

Tosh just giggled.

“Right kids, time for your surprise costumes. Tosh here’s yours.”

Cautiously she opened the zip and without letting the others see she peeked inside. Seeing her costume, she squealed and went to hug Jack.

“Come on Tosh, spill, what is it?”

“You’ll have to wait and see Gwen, I’m just going in the bathroom to change.”

Tosh disappeared. Five minutes later she was back.

“Wow you look wonderful in that. How do you feel?” asked Jack.

“It’s great, how did you know I’ve always wanted to dress as Wonder Woman?”

“Oh, from conversations we’ve had over the years. Right Gwen, your turn.”

Gwen took her bag and did as Tosh had done. On seeing what she had, she too squealed and ran into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out dressed as cat woman, complete with ears and tail.

“Do I have to feed her a saucer of milk now instead of coffee?” asked Ianto with a grin.

“Jack it’s brilliant, thank you,” and she went and hugged him.

Next it was Ianto’s turn. He didn’t bother opening it first, he just went into the bathroom to change. When he emerged five minutes later he was dressed in navy blue trousers, white shirt, black tie, navy double breasted jacket with the most shiniest gold buttons you’d ever seen, black leather shoes and a Navy Lieutenants insignia on the shoulders. Completing his look was a peeked cap.

Tosh and Gwen stood there with their mouths open and all they could say was “Wow.”

Owen muttered “Well he’s the officer, where’s the gentleman?”

“I’m here of course,” said Jack who also had his mouth open. “Yan you look fantastic. I’m so pleased I got that for you. But we had better finish getting ready otherwise I’m afraid I may have to rip that uniform off you again.”

“Jack, enough, I’ve just eaten, and by the way where’s mine and yours?”

“Well I’m going in my usual uniform as always. Nobody other than the PM knows I wear this coat all the time, and besides Ianto thinks I look sexy in it!”

Owen raised his eyebrows “Ok, so what am _I_ wearing then?”

“Here’s yours” said Jack handing him the final bag. “Don’t tell anyone, you’ve got to do as the others have done.”

Owen unzipped the bag and slowly looked inside, his expression said it all.

“Come on Owen, go change, we’re all waiting for you” said Gwen.

Owen didn’t speak, he just looked at Jack, looked at the bag and said “If he thinks I’m going to wear that……….he’s very much mistaken!”

“Why Owen what is it?” asked Tosh.

“It’s…….it’s……”

“Oi, don’t tell, just go and get changed. If these all dared to wear what I got them, then so will you.”

Owen looked at his colleagues, looked at the bag and reluctantly went and got changed.

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened and Owen’s head peeped around the door.

“Not fair Owen, everyone else is changed, so put on your head dress and get your butt out here.”

“But Jack!”

“No but’s, come on we’re gonna be late otherwise.”

Reluctantly Owen did as he was told, saying “if anyone laugh’s I’m straight back in here to change.”

A resounding “We won’t laugh” was heard from the others, so Owen stepped out of the bathroom.

They all had to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing, because stood in front of them was Spiderman.

“Look, I said……”

“No Owen, we’re not laughing, honest.” Said Gwen as she and Tosh turned and picked up their bags.

“You look great, all of you,” said Jack “I knew I’d picked the right costumes for you all.”

Owen humphed as they left the room to go to the Ball. Once at the party though he began to enjoy himself and had to admit it wasn’t so bad after all. Some of the women even made passes at him.

At midnight they all listened for the chimes of Big Ben, and when he final chime was heard, Jack turned to Ianto kissed him passionately and whispered “I love you now and forever Mr Jones. Happy New Year.”

To which Ianto replied “I will always love you too Captain Harkness. Happy New Year.”

 

End

 


End file.
